


关于tom riddle的短篇

by akikonano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream Sex, M/M, Other, Series, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikonano/pseuds/akikonano
Summary: 一系列主角是汤姆里德尔的短篇，想到哪写到哪，不定期更新。有的搞笑，有的悲伤，风格不定
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 8





	1. Story 1   梦魇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失去他的时候哈利才知道，原来他爱他…

哈利一把推开了里德尔，心慌意乱地盯着他湿润的唇，沉重的罪恶感攫住了他的心。

“你觉得背叛了你的小女孩，是不是？”里德尔抹了抹嘴角，从容地抬起头，“不用感到愧疚，哈利，因为你并不爱她……”

“住口！我当然爱她…如果没有金妮，我根本走不到现在，早在七年级的时候我就死在逃亡的路上了！”哈利粗重地喘息着，怒不可遏，“我不指望你能理解，伏地魔，因为你根本不懂爱…”

“那么，你们的关系牢不可破，对吗？”里德尔面无表情地问。

“当然…假如你打算用这种肮脏的手段蛊惑我，我劝你趁早死了这条心。”哈利冷冷地说。

“虽然我不懂爱，但我知道她究竟对你做了什么……”里德尔眯起了眼睛，上前一步逼近了哈利，“她阉割了你的欲望，把你变成了一个不敢面对自己内心的懦夫，所以你才觉得安心，觉得你们很般配……”

“汤姆里德尔！”哈利怒吼着拔出魔杖，笔直地对准他的咽喉。

“那我问你，你们两个上一次接吻是什么时候？”

“今天早晨，在我被你骗到这里之前。”哈利挑衅地瞪着他。

里德尔脖颈后仰，鬈发偏过来遮住一只眼睛，刚刚被他吻过的薄唇轻轻分开——哈利感到额头的伤疤火烧火燎地疼了起来。

“但刚才…你心里想的是我。”  
  
哈利脸上的血色瞬间消失得无影无踪。

里德尔轻轻松松便推开了哈利僵直的手臂，无声无息地绕到他的背后，温热的鼻息飘落他的颈肩，而哈利只感到一阵阵强烈的羞辱。

“你太小看我了，里德尔，”他的嗓音沙哑得几乎不像自己的，“和你不一样，我知道我该守护的东西，这注定了我会战胜你……”

“但其实没有人强迫你成为救世主，你只是沉浸在自我满足里，自己给自己套上了枷锁…”里德尔抬起他的下巴，在他耳边轻轻地说，“如果你不喜欢她，很简单，离开她。”

哈利的呼吸急促起来。

“真正的原因是，你害怕了，对不对？你根本就不敢面对真正的自己……”

里德尔剩下的话被一个激烈的吻堵了回去，只剩下一些含糊的呜咽。他的后背狠狠砸在了墙上，毫无防备地承受着哈利的入侵。暴怒的格兰芬多强硬地撬开斯莱特林的牙齿，含住小毒蛇奸诈阴险的舌头吮吸着，浓重的铁锈味在口腔里弥漫开来。哈利不知道自己在做什么，他的内心被一股狂暴的欲望支配着，此刻，他只想要撕碎他，疯狂地占有他……

他再也没法回头了——哈利一边啃咬着里德尔的唇一边想道——也许里德尔说的是对的，现在的他根本配不上金妮给他的纯洁的感情。

他被一种邪恶的欲望操控着，堕落着，就像飞蛾被火焰吸引。他的灵魂正一点点向里德尔接近，被他染成罪恶的黑色，奇怪的是他并不后悔。

“这就对了，你终于找回了格兰芬多的部分，这才是真正的你，哈利……”

哈利低下头舔舐里德尔的脖子，他知道比起口头反驳，这才是能让这个小坏蛋彻底闭嘴的正确方式。里德尔脖颈后仰，喘息不止，瘦削的颧骨染上了一片潮红。

“这是你自找的，伏地魔……”

哈利微笑了起来，熟悉他的人可能会以为黑魔王再一次操控了他的神智，可惜没有。他按住里德尔的腰慢慢向后推去，像一只饿了很久的狮子那样急切地扯开他的皮带，伸进去抚摸他的小腹和大腿内侧。

作为他的猎物，里德尔实在过于配合了，他们拥抱着倒在潮湿的草地上。就在早上和金妮吻别的时候，哈利做梦也没想到，自己会心甘情愿地和他的仇敌来到这片荒郊野外，和他的杀父仇人做爱。

里德尔扳过哈利的脑袋，将他拉得更近，当他滚烫的嘴唇贴上来的时候，哈利心里的最后一点负罪感也消失了。里德尔的臀部比想象中更加紧实，他的入口处很湿，在寒冷中微微瑟缩着，好像和哈利一样等待了许久。

哈利几乎没有做任何润滑就侵入了进去，撕裂的疼痛使里德尔倒抽一口气，冷汗滴落下来。令哈利恼火的是，里德尔脸上挑衅的笑容依旧纹丝不动。

“哈利，如果你想要毁掉我，还得再加把劲…”

“那就如你所愿…”

他狠狠地顶了进去，坚挺的性器完全消失在斯莱特林消瘦的身体里。哈利不是在抚慰他，而是在撕扯他，撞击他，直到里德尔急促的喘息逐渐扭转成了痛苦的呻吟。

这并不是一场甜蜜的性爱，哈利不是在给他带去快感，他只是想要毁掉里德尔，就像里德尔对他做的那样……

痛苦和快感交织在一起，让斯莱特林的视线变得朦胧，里德尔软倒在哈利怀里，无意识地配合着他的节奏呻吟着。哈利把手指塞进他的嘴唇，辗转碾磨，情不自禁地微笑起来。

哈利厌恶自己心里丑陋的欲望，但他没法停止。他是如此地需要他，可是他们已经很久没有见面了，久到他误以为那种软绵绵的感情才是他真正需要的东西……

最后他们是一起达到高潮的。哈利沉浸在一片舒适的温暖里，深深地迷失了自己。

他埋在里德尔的发间，他可以触摸他，亲吻他；在他的耳边低语；再一次杀死他；甚至可以帮他完成邪恶的愿望…但是心里有个声音告诉哈利，他做不到，他再也无法见到他了。可是为什么呢？他明明就在这里…  
  
当哈利听见金妮呼喊他的名字的时候，他才感觉脸颊上一片潮湿，下体也是，在寒风中冰凉刺骨。有什么东西永远地消失了，只剩下崩溃和痛苦。

他再也见不到他了。他亲手杀死了他。

Seven times. 


	2. story 2：Voldemort in modern ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如伏地魔穿越到现代中国

那阵天旋地转的眩晕感过去后，里德尔发现一群奇装异服的人正在盯着他看。

这群人真是太奇怪了，不是穿长袍的巫师，也不像麻瓜——他们穿得花花绿绿，是他从来没见过的服装风格，还有很多人手上拿着一个奇怪的小砖头，朝他不停地闪着光。

里德尔本能地举起魔杖，用英语喝道：“你们是什么人？”

这个奇怪的种族用他从没听过的语言回答了他。

“这人是在干嘛？”

“还是个老外，别是神经病吧…”

“要不要报警？”

“还挺帅的…”

“卧槽，cosplay？好帅！！哈利波特吗？”

“不对！他好像…靠，你看这张图！和伏地魔一模一样！！”

黑魔王很快就对这些他听不懂的鸟语忍无可忍了，他举起了紫杉木魔杖，刹那间一片生灵涂炭。

无边无际的黑色毒雾弥漫开来，里德尔化作一道黑烟杀出重围，不知道为什么，对这些弱不禁风的麻瓜他似乎感到了一丝恐惧。

里德尔在一家双层玻璃建筑前现出身影，头顶一个闪闪发光、咬了一口的苹果标志异常夺目。根据他的观察，麻瓜手里的那些奇怪的小砖头和魔杖有许多相似之处。掌握了魔法的麻瓜？这很危险…他必须搞明白发生了什么事…

黑魔王用无声咒打开了Apple Store的大门，一股无形的冷气席卷了整间房间，本来还很热闹的大厅瞬间鸦雀无声，所有人的目光都落在了里德尔的身上。

“非常奇妙…”里德尔扫视一圈，目光依次落在iphone，air pods，ipad，mac上，嘶声喃喃道。

都是他闻所未闻的东西。

“这位先生，请问有什么需要吗？”一个店员大着胆子走了过来，小心翼翼地问，本能地意识到这个人不是恐怖分子就是神经病。

里德尔瞟了他一眼，虽然还是没听懂他在说什么，不过他还是分开唇，轻声说：“给我你们这里最强大的道具。”

店员一头雾水，为难地给同事递了个眼色。里德尔环视一周，果然，所有人手里都有一个砖头，而且又把它们举起来对准了他………也许这是一种新型的魔杖。

“震惊！神秘黑袍男子现身万达广场苹果专卖店！现场直播！”

“克里斯蒂安·库尔森（注：汤姆里德尔的演员）空降上海？！”

类似这样的标题在tiktok、weibo和wechat迅速传播着。

很快，围观群众越来越多，连保安也闻讯赶来，把本来就人多的苹果商店围得水泄不通，但里德尔周围却像真空一样空无一人。

里德尔失去了耐心。

“我再说最后一遍，”他威胁地低语，举起了魔杖，庞大的魔压扩散开来，“告诉我，你们究竟是什么人！这又是什么地方！”

咔嚓咔嚓——

急促两道的快门声盖过了一切声音，显得格外突兀，与此同时，一道白光投到里德尔脸上，亮得他本能地闭上眼睛。

大厅里瞬间鸦雀无声，你用不着懂英语，光从这个老外的表情就能看出，一场暴风雨即将降临。

可怜的姑娘从手机后面探出头来，迷茫地看着四面八方的目光，过了好半天才意识到自己闯祸了。

“啊那个…对不起…我不是故意的…sorry…”

里德尔脸上的表情黑得可怕…先不论刚刚那道魔法是什么，有没有危害——从来没人敢这样挑衅他黑魔王伏地魔，从来没有……

“Iphone飞来！”

然后，里德尔脸上的表情瞬间凝固了——姑娘手中的砖头纹丝未动！这不可能！他已经看过了，这块砖头明明就叫这个名字！难道说，这个女人的魔力比他更强………

黑魔王当然不知道女人手里的东西叫“huawei”。

很快里德尔就意识到不是魔杖失灵了，也不是他的咒语有问题，因为下一秒，铺天盖地的小砖头从四面八方向他飞了过来，像流星一般闪闪发光。

“卧槽，这他妈什么情况？我是不是眼花了？”

“啊我手机！”

“册那！侬看到伐？（注：上海话：卧槽！你看到没？）”

“惊呆了！魔法！这是魔法！”

“快快快你录下来没？”

人群瞬间炸开了锅，本来就拥挤的店内顿时乱作一团，不过里德尔已经顾不上这些了，他胡乱地抓住一部向他飞来的手机，原地一个华丽的转身，啪地一声，幻影移形消失在麻瓜们面前。

足足顿了十几秒，大家才刚从里德尔的飞来咒中回过神来，又被这一手凭空消失惊得目瞪口呆。

里德尔并不知道，这几个再普通不过的魔法就这样在网络上迅速传播开来，不仅在小小的苹果商店，甚至在全国、全世界都惊起了惊涛骇浪。

当然现在的黑魔王还有更现实的问题要考虑。


End file.
